Sueños Efímeros
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Por un incidente extraño, un torbellino de sentimientos se apodera de dos almas puestas a prueba por su propio deseo de un mejor mañana.


**¡Al fin! Voy resurgiendo de la cripta. Y debería actualizar mis long fics, pero eso toma aún más tiempo. Me he dado tiempo entre mis intervalos de descanso de tanto estudio universitario para escribir este pequeño drabble (¿O one-shot?) para ustedes. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ray y Emma, así que no me maten please. **

**Este fic se ubica en el manga, poco después de la destrucción de Goldy Pond y el regreso de Emma de su casi fatídico incidente tras cuatro semanas inconsciente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kaiu Shirai y Demizu Posuka. Yo solo los uso para hacer canon el RayxEmma.**

Al inicio solo eran 15 niños. 15 infantes que no dificultaban en lo más mínimo la distribución por aquel refugio oculto al que los había guiado la pista de William Minerva. No había problema en los espacios de cada habitación ni tampoco en la distribución de camas. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente con la llegada de los habitantes sobrevivientes en Goldy Pond. El número de refugiados se había acrecentado considerablemente y eso tuvo, entre muchas consecuencias, la reducción del espacio. Eso nunca significó algo negativo, siquiera cuando hubo problemas para distribuir una vez más los lugares donde dormir. Se recurrió a utilizar las camas de la enfermería y en ocasiones los más pequeños se turnaban para dormir juntos. Con estas acciones, nunca hubo mayores conflictos al respecto. Siquiera cuando la enfermería aún seguía siendo ocupada por aquellos que habían sufrido las peores lesiones en su enfrentamiento en Goldy Pond.

O eso parecía hasta cierta noche…

\- Oye – sintió que lo zarandeaban con cuidado – Ray. Abre los ojos.

Por costumbre y por su experiencia compartida de haber tenido que enfrentar durante días enteros a distintos demonios salvajes, su sueño era bastante ligero. Y ya bastante molesto por tener que soportar el peso del responsable de querer irrumpir su descanso, abrió los ojos con una expresión de fastidio. Supuso que tal vez Jemima o Chris habían tenido una pesadilla, pero toda hipótesis al respecto se esfumó al tener a solo centímetros de su nariz el rostro de Emma.

\- ¡¿Qué dem…?! – la queja de Ray se interrumpió cuando Emma le tapó la boca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le hizo una señal de silencio, recordándole que ya era de noche y que la habitación donde dormían no era personal; varios dormían allí. Ray bufó y le apartó las manos con brusquedad.

\- No hagas ruido – murmuró ella.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, tonta?! – imitó el mismo volumen de voz, mas no cambió lo que iba a decir. La miró con enfado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó ella de antemano – Iba a dormir en la enfermería, pero Sonya despertó hace unos minutos con fiebre y tuvo que quedarse allí. Anna la está cuidando.

\- Pues vete a dormir con los más pequeños – le exigió él mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por favor, Ray – le rogó la chica de orbes esmeralda – Solo esta noche.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Emma – intentó acribillarla con la mirada, pero la expresión suplicante de su amiga se lo dificultaba. ¡Maldita sea! Con razón en el pasado Norman nunca se había negado a sus caprichos.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor – insistió Emma con su carita de cachorrito suplicante.

\- ¡Bien! – se rindió el azabache – Pero me fastidias una sola vez y te botaré de la cama.

Emma musitó un gracias de rasgo eufórico y sonrió con entusiasmo. Ray con actitud fastidiada, se recorrió un poco haciéndole un espacio para ella, pero como la cama no era tan espaciosa, habían acabado demasiado juntos para el disgusto extra del joven de ojos oscuros.

\- Te prometo que te lo compensaré – musitó ella con sonrisa nerviosa ante la incómoda posición de ambos.

\- No digas algo que no vas a cumplir – contradijo él con mala actitud, causando que ella inflara sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

Por largos minutos intentaban acomodarse para dormir, lo que se complicaba bastante por el exceso de movimiento y la falta de espacio. Finalmente, acabaron en una postura excesivamente vergonzosa para él: Emma se había acurrucado de costado junto a él y mantenía la cabeza y su mano apoyadas en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Esto es un desastre – comentó él para molestarla, ignorando que Emma sentía que sus mejillas se estaban calentando. Por alguna razón, la extrema cercanía con él aumentaba su nerviosismo a niveles escandalosos. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

\- ¿No te recuerda esto a un matrimonio? – comentó la chica intentando pensar en otra cosa. ¡Error! Su pregunta inocente alteró de inmediato a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué no te dije que si fastidiabas iba a botarte de la cama? – le amenazó Ray con enojo para ocultar las sensaciones incómodas ligadas al acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

\- Perdón – se disculpó ella – Es que… lo leí en un libro cuando estábamos en Grace Field.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Leyendo libros? – se mofó Ray. Su pulso y ritmo cardíaco volvieron a la normalidad.

\- ¡No me molestes! – respondió Emma mirándolo mal – Lo leí en una historia de ficción. Era una pareja casada. Vivian juntos y dormían en la misma cama.

Ray la miró confundido por unos segundos y luego suspiró con fastidio y volteó a mirar el techo. Debió tratarse de una de esas historias de romance sencillo que concluían en un final tipo "felices para siempre". Chasqueó la lengua con molestia de solo pensar en esa idea tan falsa de la vida. Enamorarse, casarse y felices por siempre. Hasta la simple estructura de la historia le parecía un concepto jodido y absurdo.

\- Lo sé – habló la niña de cabello alborotado al no verlo responder – Que tonto.

¿Era idea suya o ella lo había dicho con voz dolida?

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – cambió de tema antes de que su amiga siguiera con la idea de parejita romántica y melosa.

\- ¿Eh? – se confundió por el cambio, pero no dijo nada por eso – Ah, mis heridas. Ya se encuentran mejor. Cicatrizaron bien, pero Anna me dijo que esas marcas no se borrarán.

\- No me extrañaría – afirmó el de mirada ónix – No se trató de un simple rasguño.

Emma no le respondió al comentario y solo pareció aferrarse más a él. Ray la miró de reojo y notó que se encontraba algo pálida y asustada. Las manos le temblaban, aferradas a la camisa de él. No la culpó por eso. Si a él mismo le había parecido un horror de pesadilla verla ser atravesada de forma sanguinaria por aquel demonio desgraciado, no podía imaginar cuan horrible habría sido para ella vivir ese dolor y miedo en carne propia. Para él mismo, fue como si le arrebataran uno de los pilares de su inestable vida. Si ella hubiese muerto… nunca se lo habría perdonado y hasta se habría hundido en la miseria. Atrapado por la sensación del miedo a la pérdida, revivido por el actuar de ella, la abrazó por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

\- No se va a repetir, Emma – habló él con seguridad impregnada en su voz murmurante – No cometeré el mismo error.

\- Ray – su amiga lo miró con expresión asombrada y cristalina, señal del huracán de sentimientos que le embargaban el pecho en ese momento.

\- Voy a cuidarte bien esta vez – la miró a los ojos – Te lo prometo.

Emma sonrió al borde del llanto y ocultó su cara en el hombro de su amigo más querido, suprimiendo el llanto y reemplazándolo por la calidez de aquel encuentro nocturno, en una especie de catarsis silenciosa que se llevaba consigo el miedo, la tristeza y el dolor de sus caídas y golpes del pasado, para ser reemplazado por la promesa sublime de un mañana mejor. Su estado pasó a la calma absoluta al sentir su cabello siendo acariciado por la mano de Ray, creyéndola la sensación más etérea que jamás hubiese experimentado. Junto a ello, la voz meliflua de él entonaba una melodía gentil, cargada de melancolía. Una canción que antes le escuchó murmurar mientras se mantenía absorto en su lectura diaria o cuando se distraía con sus propios pensamientos.

\- Ray – musitó ella somnolienta.

\- Duérmete – le ordenó él, aunque menos exigente.

Emma sonrió nuevamente ante la actitud irremediable de su amigo y suspiró de forma suave para finalmente entregarse al sueño de forma paulatina, soñando con un amanecer que la llevaría a una vida feliz. Ignoraba que Ray al verla dormir plácidamente, sonreía con disimulo y plantaba un beso en su frente, agradeciendo internamente que su amiga siguiera con vida tras lo ocurrido en Goldy Pond. Un regocijo efímero le dio calidez a su corazón, permitiéndole también dormirse en calma, abrazando inconscientemente a Emma como si la vida se le fuera en ello, permitiéndose soñar con un futuro donde ellos podían estar juntos para siempre como en esos romances imposibles de ficción.

**Y de momento eso es todo, mis corazones. **

**¡Uuuff! Me costó escribir esto por hacerlo entre mis descansos que con suerte duran 15 minutos. ¡Ser universitario te come el tiempo libre! Que triste.**

**Pero, en fin, aquí vuelvo a dar señales de vida y a indicar que todavía estoy existiendo como fanficker.**

**¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
